Children of the Sky
by JenniferDaniels17
Summary: Adam was an average seventeen year old guy. That is, until hellhounds chased him from school one day. He was saved by a small girl named Diana. She brought him to a place called Tópos Yioí kai Thygatéres, or Place of Sons and Daughters. He had no idea what world he had just entered, or perhaps, been returned to. Find out more in Children of the Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

I was running. My legs pumping as I dodged trees and bushes. I could still hear that...that thing. I didn't know what the heck it was, but it was massive and it was trying to kill me. Why? I didn't know.

"Come back here, boy," it growled. I tried to pick up the pace. It wasn't far behind me. I was worn out. The creature had been chasing me for around half an hour, and the exhaustion was making my limbs heavy.

Suddenly, I heard a crash and a horrible roar. I risked a glance back and saw another beast had joined the chase. Again, I tried to push myself to go faster, but my body had already been through too much exertion. I knew that I was going to give out soon. Those monster were going to kill me.

Something crashed into my side and I slammed into the dirt. I was dead. They had me. Then, I heard one of the beasts wail in pain. I looked up and see what tackled me. A small, cloaked figure stood above me, firing arrows from a massive, silver bow. A hood covered their face so I couldn't make out their features.

I was amazed at how fast the arrows were pulled from the quiver, nocked, aimed, and shot. The person stepped over me, easily making their way closer to the wounded creatures, still firing arrow upon arrow. I managed to stand up, leaning against a tree to keep my weak knees from buckling. I watched as my rescuer kept shooting until the beasts were lying motionless.

The person went up to the creatures and began pulling the arrows out of their hide. Now that I was standing, I could tell just how small the cloaked figure was. They were barely tall enough to reach my nose. I pushed myself off of the tree and half limped over to them.

"Um, thanks for that. What are those things?" I asked, staring at the monsters. The person straightened up, having cleaned the arrows with a small cloth and returning them to the quiver.

"Hellhounds," came a voice that wasn't what I expected. I looked down at the figure as they pushed their hood back.

A girl with chestnut brown hair and faded green eyes stood beside me. She looked about my age but, do to her size, could easily pass for younger. I was shocked.

"You're a girl?" I asked stupidly. Her eyes flickered up to mine, her gaze was cold.

"Yes," she said flatly. I noticed that she had a light, British accent. She looked back down at the bodies, her eyes scrutinizing ever last detail.

"I'm Adam," I told her, trying to get rid of the awkward silence. She met my gaze again.

"I'm Diana, daughter of Apollo," she replied. My brow furrowed. Daughter of Apollo? Was this girl in some kind of gang or something?

"Um, okay," I muttered. Her eyes narrowed.

"Come with me," she said, turning swiftly. I stood there a minute, confused. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" she called. I blinked and started limping forward, following her.

The short girl moved swiftly and silently, while I was stumbling around, dragging my leg around.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I'm taking you to Tópos Yioí kai Thygatéres," she replied flatly. I had absolutely no idea what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana's POV

I knew that the boy was looking at me. I tried to ignore it, but it was like his eyes were burning through me. Finally, I turned to him.

"What?" I asked. He stumbled back in surprise.

"Uh, I didn't say anything," he said. I gave him a hard look before I starting walking again. I hated the feeling of being watched. It made me uneasy.

"What's this place we're going?" asked the boy, Adam. This time I didn't stop to look at him.

"It's a camp for our kind," I answered.

"What do you mean, 'our kind'?" he asked.

"Demigods," I told him. His footsteps stopped.

"Demigods?" I turned to face him.

"Yes, child of a god and a human. Rather simple concept, don't you think?" I asked sarcastically. He blinked at me. My, this boy was dense. I sighed.

"We better get there before nightfall. I don't want to miss dinner." I started walking again, and I heard him follow. After a few minutes of silence, Adam spoke up again.

"Who am I the son of?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"How do you find out?"

"It comes as signs or sometimes we can tell from the abilities you have, if you happen to acquire any," I explained.

"Do you have any abilities? Besides archery, I guess."

"Speed, strength, agility, logic, scorching, and animal charm," I replied.

"Wow," he muttered. I nodded.

"Well, I suppose speed, strength, and agility are just skills, but I am a bit more logical than most. I get that from my father, along with scorching," I commented.

"What's scorching?" he asked. I glanced up at him.

"You don't need to know right now," I told him. It was odd, how calm he was. It's like he simply accepted all of this without a problem. I couldn't help but wonder if that was a clue to his parenting.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

I'd decided I was dreaming. None of it was real. Hellhounds didn't exist, this girl, Diana, came from my imagination. I wasn't a demigod. I was just Adam Landon, a seventeen year old guy from Los Angeles. I went to school, played soccer, had friends, went to the movies. I was normal. I was average. I was human.

We walked through the woods, dodged trees and jumped over rotting logs. I kept glancing at Diana, trying to understand more about her. Her eyes roamed around our surroundings, like she was taking everything in.

I looked at the trees around us. They were just trees. Brown bark, green leaves, the usual. But she was looking at them like they were gonna start moving or something.

I shifted my gaze to the ground as we walked. We kept going for a while, just trekking through the woods. Finally, she stopped.

"We're here," she told me. My eyes traveled up and rested on a large wooden archway. That was it. There was nothing else there, except the arch. Trees were beyond it and beside it. I squinted up at the writing on it, but it was in some other language.

"It says Tópos Yioí kai Thygatéres," said Diana, as if reading my mind. I looked over at her.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"Place of Sons and Daughters," she replied. I looked around, furrowing my brow.

"But, there's nothing here," I said. She chuckled softly, stepping forward. I watched as she stepped under the arch and...disappeared.

My jaw dropped. I walked around it and looked at it from the other side. Diana wasn't there, just more trees. I walked back to the front and studied the thing.

I jumped back in surprise when Diana stepped back out of it. She smirked at my reaction.

"Come on, then," she said, gesturing for me to come with her. I hesitantly stepped forward. She rolled her eyes, her gloved hand grabbing my wrist and yanking me farther. I stumbled through the archway.

The surroundings changed slightly. There was a clear path through the trees, leading to what looked like a large clearing. My eyes widened as she continued to guide me. We entered the clearing.

The place was huge. Large, one story buildings were spread out along the left. In the distance, I could see a large lake. Most of the meadow was completely empty, save for a few small structures. But, what really caught my attention, was the guy that was on fire.

He was walking casually toward one of the buildings, like being consumed by flames was completely normal. Diana noticed him and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Trevor, what have I told you about bursting into flames?! Carter, can you please put him out?!" she shouted. A sandy haired boy peered around the corner of a building, before taking off after the human fire ball.

The flaming kid, Trevor, I guess, started running away from Carter. The chase went on for a few seconds, giving me and Diana time to walk closer.

Then, Carter swung his arm across his chest. A mini tidal wave appeared out of the air and slammed into Trevor, immediately extinguishing his flames and knocking him sideways. He slowly picked himself up, soaking wet. I could see his dirty blonde now that he wasn't on fire. He glared at Carter.

"Kill joy," he muttered. Carter laughed.

"Hey, mate, I'm not a kill joy, you just don't know when to stop," he replied in a thick, Australian accent. He turned to us, smiling.

"G'day, Diana. New recruit?" he asked, pointing to me. She nodded.

"Yeah, found him with some hellhounds," she said. Carter made a face.

"Nasty things," he commented. Then, he turned to me.

"Got a name, mate?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Adam. Adam Landon," I answered. He smiled, offering his hand. I shook it.

"Good to meet you, Adam. I'm Carter. Welcome to camp," he added. I looked at him a little closer. Sandy hair, dark tan, khaki shorts, and a loose t-shirt. The guy screamed surfer. He looked to Diana.

"Dinner's about to start. I was just on my way to the fire pit," he told her. She sighed in relief.

"Good, I was afraid I'd missed it," she said. She looked up at me.

"Are you hungry? We've got more than enough food," she offered. I shrugged. Why not?

"Sure." She turned back to Carter and we all started walking. They talked about lessons of some kind, and I followed them silently.

When we got to the fire pit, I was shocked by the number of people. There were literally hundreds, mostly teenagers. They looked like they came from all over the world. I heard so many accents, some that I couldn't even begin to name. Everyone migrated toward a large table with plates, cups, and silverware.

Diana and Carter grabbed one of each, so I followed suit. They moved through the massive crowd, and sat at a long picnic table that was positioned near the fire. I looked from my empty plate to Diana.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Anything you want," she replied. I blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?" She pointed to my plate.

"Touch the edge of the plate, and whatever you feel like eating will appear," she explained. I doubtfully looked back at the plate. I touched a finger to the edge.

A T-bone steak and a baked potato with sour cream materialized on the plate. My eyes widened in disbelief. I met Diana's eyes again. She smirked down at my food.

"Well, someone's got expensive taste," she said. I picked up a knife and started to cut into the meat. Well done, just like I liked it.

"Cut the fat off," Diana told me.

"Why?" I asked. She pointed to the fire.

"Sacrifice. It's for our godly parents," she replied. I nodded slowly and carefully trimmed the fat off my steak. She nodded approvingly.

"Go put it in the fire." I did as she told me, scraping the fat off my plate and into the flames, walking back to the table. I saw that Diana's plate held a leafy salad and Carter's had shrimp and some kind of fish. I glanced at my empty cup.

"What about the drink? Same thing?"

"Yep, just touch it," answered Carter. I watched as he put his hand around his cup. It filled with a fizzing, light colored drink. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ginger ale," he told me. I looked to Diana. She placed a finger on the rim of her cup. It quickly filled with a darker, steaming liquid.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Earl Grey tea, two table spoons of sugar, a teaspoon of honey, and a bit of cream," she answered, taking a sip. I looked at my own cup, before taking hold off it. It immediately filled with my favorite green soda. Mountain Dew. I sipped some of it, and sighed happily. Yeah, definitely Mountain Dew.

I cut into my steak again, trying a piece. It was the best steak I'd ever had in my life. Grilled to perfection.

"When you've finished, throw the bone in the fire, as well," Diana said. I nodded, too busy enjoying my food to respond verbally.


End file.
